Haz caso a la vidente
by zonihviolet
Summary: Es mi primera historia. No todos creen en los videntes o las personas que ven el futuro, pero que pasará si es verdad? admitirás tu derrota o lo negarás, pero estarías alejando al amor de tu vida. One-shot


HAZ CASO A LA VIDENTE

Los personaje son de la gran Stephanie Meyer, pero la historia es de mi cabecita y con un poco de ayuda de la televisión.

Esta historia comienza así:

Érase una vez un hombre súper guapo – todo un galán como dirían otras "más atrevidas" por decirlo de una manera. Él a simple vista era un hombre elegante, alto con un cabello de color bronce, con una mirada muy profunda- esos ojos verdes que te cautivaban y te hacían perder el hilo del pensamiento. Pero con una inteligencia y caballerosidad que de las que ya no hay en estos tiempos y con un nombre tan ideal y perfecto para él …Edward.

Pero lamentablemente…. la suerte no lo acompañaba ya que algunos días atrás estaba comenzando una relación con una modelo cuyo nombre es Tanya – ella una rubia de ojos azules un tanto frio pero si la conoces bien te darás cuenta de la buena persona que es, además por lo cual los hombres babeaban y volteaban la cabeza al verla pasar. Sí, como lo oyen… una pareja que a lo lejos te parecía ideal y perfecta, pero en el fondo no estaban seguros de su decisión y no querían herir los sentimientos del otro. Pero en el mundo de farándula – ellos son tan aclamados y perseguidos por cada movimiento que dan y lugar al que vayan que deben andar con cuidado.

Ellos se encontraban esperando el ser anunciado por la presentadora para poder promocionar su nueva serie televisiva, pero ellos no estaban solos, con ellos estaban los otros protagonistas de esta serie – Jacob y Reneesme, pero sus más íntimos amigos la llamaban Nessie. Ellos estaban juntos, sí. La clásica historia del ex - playboy y la chica dulce de la Televisión. Pero con un amor verdadero y sincero a pesar de todas las gatas y lobas que esperan el momento para dar el arañazo o mordisco de sus tan tristes vidas. Ellos se mantenían unidos y son los mejores amigos de Ed y Tanya y por esa razón conocían bien los sentimientos de cada uno de ellos.

"Denle un fuerte aplauso a estos increíbles actores que nos traen una gran noticia" - decía la presentadora – Bree, una morocha espectacular, pequeña pero con un carácter fuerte.

"Sí, a Edward Masen, Tanya Denali, Jacob Black y Reneesme Cullen" –dijo la segunda presentadora – Heidi, una rubia con un carácter fuerte también pero con toda la intención de buscar el chisme más importante o jugoso del momento.

Todo el público grita, las más jóvenes sueltan gritos tan altos que parecen que las estuvieran matando pero con unas sonrisas tan grandes que parecerían que ya no cabría en sus rostros. Unas decían Edward eres el amor de vida! Otras Jacob quítate la camisa! Pero no podían faltar los chicos quienes silbaban por las bellas actrices.

Saludaron a cada uno de los presentadores y tomaron asiento en un cómodo pero elegante sofá.

"¿Cómo están chicos?" –dijo Bree con una sonrisa cálida

"Bien gracias"- habló Edward por todas, cuyas fans volvieron a gritar y él mandó un guiño al público.

"Wow! Que gran club de fans tenéis chicos, esta serie ha sido tan comentada y esperada por los televidentes pero nos han dado algunos adelantos muy picante!" –dijo Heidi, como siempre tan entusiasta.

"Así es, estamos muy ansiosos porque el público vea esta nueva historia, esta serie será un éxito, estoy convencido"- dijo con una gran sonrisa Jacob , cuál fue correspondida por Reneesme.

Hablaron algunos minutos más sobre su nuevo exitosa serie, pero Heidi intervino y dijo: "Lo que hace aún más especial es las relacione que tienen ustedes no? " –con una sonrisa un tanto maliciosa y ansiosa de chisme.

"Bueno, que le puede decir, adoro a Mi Nessie, es mi la luz de mi mundo" –dijo Jacob con radiante sonrisa . Y todo el público soltó un Awww….

"Es verdad, Jacob es el amor de mi vida"—dijo Reneesme y le dio una cálida sonrisa de respuesta a Jacob

"Pero , tú que opinas Tanya? Según las fotos de una conocida revista, tú y Edward están saliendo o ya tienen una relación?" –dijo Bree con curiosidad

"Hmmm… Edward y yo recién nos estamos conociendo y vamos a ver que pasa de ahora en adelante, pero sé que es un caballero y un buen chico" – dijo Tanya segura

"Es cierto, Tanya y yo nos estamos conociendo y ya veremos a donde nos lleva esto"—Dijo también Edward seguro

"Bueno, pero queremos darle una ayudadita, y para tener una idea, presentemos a una persona que ve más allá de lo evidente… Alice" –dijo Heidi

"Hola mis amores, con la ayuda de mis cartas voy a saber si ustedes están hechos el uno para el otro y si su amor es sincero" –dijo Alice, la vidente –una chica menuda de cabello negro corto, pero con un rostro angelical y misterioso a la vez.

"Empezaremos con Jacob y Reneesme" –dijo Alice. Partió la baraja de cartas en tres partes y salió una carta roja. "Como verán, salió la carta roja que significa la pasión" Al decir esto, Jacob mostró una sonrisa pícara y Nessie un suave sonroja, mientras Edward y Tanya se reían entre dientes. "Veo mucha química entre ustedes, pero vos Jacob tienes que madurar un poco más, Reneesme ten cuidado con los celos, pero recuerda que no siempre son de ayuda, Corazones, confíen ambos en el otro, que vienen desafíos y terceras personas están esperando una oportunidad para entrar al escenario" "Ahh.. Jacob ten cuidado con una pelirroja que quiere hacerte daño".

Al terminar de decir esto Alice. Jacob, Reneesme, Edward y Tanya se quedaron mudos ya que sabían que Nessie era un poquitín celosa y la única chica pelirroja y malvada que conocían era Victoria, con la cual tuvieron un altercado un tiempo atrás.

"Bueno, bueno… esa es una predicción muy buena para ustedes chicos, van a estar juntos por mucho tiempo" –dijo con una sonrisa cordial Bree.

Pero los chicos compartieron una mirada cómplice, y no sabían cómo Alice supo lo de la pelirroja. Pero Edward no estaba muy seguro.

"Ahora es el turno de Edward y Tanya" -Dijo Heidi un tanto ansiosa.

"Bueno, en ellos veo una gran amistad, pero amor No hay, no veo futuro para esta relación, veo que se quieren sí, pero no como algo más!" –dijo Alice

"Wow, que noticia"—dijo Bree

"Entonces, que ves en mi futuro amoroso?"—dijo un tanto receloso Edward por haber descubierto a televisión nacional su secreto.

"Corazón ,veo en tu futuro con la ayuda de mi espejo, una chica, sí, una chica extranjera que embrujará tú corazón y lo atraparás y de igual manera tú con el suyo, un amor imposible de romper" –dijo la gran Alice

"Una chica extranjera? Conoces algunas Edward?"—dijo Heidi

"Claro, cuál de todas será?, además no estoy seguro de lo que dice la vidente aquí"—dijo un tenaz Edward

Tanya, Jacob y Reneesme estaban sorprendidos por la tenacidad de Edward y la impresión de las palabras por la futura novia de Edward.

"Corazón, yo estoy segura de lo que veo, y veo específicamente una chica australiana, una modelo y que es también actriz, que pondrás tu mundo de cabeza, Recuerdas mis palabras y te doy el tiempo de un mes! "—dijo con una certeza Alice.

Al acabar el programa, e irse al departamento de Ed, los chicos se sentaron en el sofá y miraron a Edward, quién estaba meditando.

"No lo puedo creer" –dijo Edward después de un tiempo.

"Que cosa?" –dijo Tanya

"Esa cosa, pues, lo que dijo la vidente, es una tontería, además tú y yo estamos juntos"—dijo Edward con resolución.

"Ahhh—hmmm—Edward, bueno, tu y yo, y los chicos también que tú y yo no tenemos sentimientos fuertes el uno por el otro y creo que esta ahí llegaremos" –dijo Tanya sin querer herir los sentimientos de Edward. Jacob y Reneesme, miraban callados la escena desarrollándose.

"Bueno, en eso tienes razón, pero no le creo aún así a la vidente"—dijo de todas maneras Edward

"Ohh…vamos amigo, sabemos que dijo la verdad, ella como va a saber sobre Victoria, y de su rivalidad con Nessie"—dijo con firmeza Jacob.

"Sí, esa estúpida y p.."—dijo Nessie

"Oh, vamos cariño, no digas eso"-la interrumpió Jacob

"La estas defendiendo!"—dijo una molesta Reneesme

"No! , cariño, es que, bueno….hay mejor me callo"—dijo con resignación Jacob.

"Sí, es lo mejor, bueno, veremos qué pasa, un mes, bueno en un mes veremos la veracidad de la tal vidente Alice" –dijo un Edward resignado también.

Un mes después…

Realizando las grabaciones para poder terminar los últimos capítulos de la semana de la serie. El productor llamó a Edward a su despacho. Él sorprendido por el llamado fue en su búsqueda. Al abrir la puerta, vio a una morocha espectacular, pero lo que más le impactó fueron esos ojos chocolates tan profundos e inigualables. Se quedó un minuto inmóvil, pero sacudió su cabeza y entró al despacho.

"Para qué me llamaba, señor?" –dijo Edward después de recuperar la idea.

"Te llamaba para que conozcas a esta linda señorita, quién de ahora según un cambio al guión será tu nueva co-protagonista" – dijo el productor David.

"Cómo, enserio?" –dijo un asombrado Edward.

"Sí, ya tomé la decisión, bueno como sé que ya terminaste tus grabaciones por hoy, por qué no vas a la cafetería para que se conozcan mejor" –dijo un calmado David.

"De acuerdo, vamos!"—dijo Edward a la joven.

Al llegar allá, Edward y la joven se sentaron y pidieron un café con panecillos de chocolate. Empezaron a conversar y cuándo Edward supo que ella es australiana y fue modelo allá pero quiso incursionar como actriz aquí, su boca se abrió de la sorpresa y se dio una palmada en la frente.

Bella le dijo preguntó si estaba bien, a lo que él dijo que sí, y le contó todo lo que le predijo una vidente el mes pasado.

"Bueno, veremos que dice el destino" -dijo una Bella tranquila después de escuchar a Edward.

Tres meses después….

"Un fuerte aplauso, para esta joven pareja y hermosa también. Que pasen… Edward Masen e Isabella Swan" –dijo una alegre Bree.

Hablaron sobre la gran admiración y recibimiento del público a Isabella por su actuación en la serie más vista de la televisión nacional.

"Bueno, demos el pase a Alice, para que nos diga unas palabras sobre el futuro de esta relación confirmadísima"—dijo una Heidi muy curiosa.

"Edward, algunas palabras primero antes de empezar a hablar yo?" -dijo Alice con una habitual calma.

"Ahh?" –dijo un confuso Edward, "Ah, sí, tienes toda la razón, yo debo hacer caso a la vidente que ve más allá de lo evidente"

"Gracias"-dijo una Alice agradecida.

Al salir del canal de televisión, Bella y Edward se dirigieron al departamento de Edward a festejar con Jacob, Reneesme, Tanya y su nuevo novio Félix, el fin de la primera temporada de la serie.


End file.
